Dear Father
by angemort01
Summary: Un OS sur la relation entre Léo et Chris, sur la chanson "Dear Father" de SUM 41, je ne peux en dire plus, si cela vous intéresse venez lire !


_Hey tout le monde, voici un petit OS sur la relation Léo/Chris. _

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez, il est un peu triste mais bon . . ._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Charmed – Dear Father<strong>

« Bonjour à vous qui écouterez cette chanson, je m'appel Christopher Perry Halliwell, et à travers ce morceau vous en apprendrez énormément sur ma plus grande douleurs. Pour ceux et celles qui sont dans mon cas, vous me comprendrez, pour les autres vous aurez sans doutes les larmes aux yeux et pour ceux qui reste j'aimerai que vous évitiez de me prendre en pitié, je l'ai assez vu dans les yeux de mon entourage. »

Le jeune Christopher prit sa guitare, et après une grande inspiration il commença à jouer les premières notes d'une chanson qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

_I addressed this lette__r to "dear father"  
>I know you are a complete unknown<br>I guess it's better you don't bother  
>All our truth should be left alone<br>Be left alone  
>Be left alone<em>

En chantant ce premier couplet, Chris repensa à tout ses anniversaire qu'il a du passé en espérant vainement que son père apparaitrait pour lui souhaitait son anniversaire mais malheureusement ou comme à son habitude . . . il n'est jamais venu._  
><em>

_I learned all the things you never showed me  
>Took the chances you'd blown<br>And to this day, the one and only,  
>You'd remain complete unknown<em>

Il se rappelait de tous ces moments où il aurait aimé que son père lui apprenne les choses de la vie, même les plus banals. Mais non, toujours et encore il n'était pas là, absent lors de ses premiers pas, absent lorsqu'il prononça son premier mot, absent lorsqu'il apprît à faire du vélo, absent lorsqu'il fit son premier match de foot, absent lorsqu'il était blessé, absent lorsqu'il était malade . . . toujours absent . . . Bien sûr il avait sa mère et son frère . . . ses tantes . . . mais personne ne peut remplacer le vide laissé par son père _inconnu_.

_You're out there somewhere,_

_But i don't know if you care, at all,  
>It seems that you don't<br>It's as if the day will never come,  
>So you remain a complete unknown<em>

Son esprit soupirait, pleurait, criait, tout comme son cœur. Qui sait peut être que son père l'entendrait, peut être qu'il entendrait son chant de désespoir, son agonie, ou peut être qu'il l'ignorait encore et toujours. Une larme silencieuse se fraya un chemin sur la joue pâle du garçon . . . _  
><em>

_So many years I've been ignored,_

_You'd been gone without a trace_

_I'm getting used to knowing you're just a name without a face  
>Without a face<br>Without a face._

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu parler de son père ? Oui, bien évidemment, il n'entendait que des choses gentilles venant de sa mère pour le rassurer, trouvant toujours une excuse pour ses absences, ses tantes faisaient de même et son frère lui, lui racontait les choses merveilleuses qu'il faisait avec lui, lorsqu'il le voyait. Se sentait-il laissé de côté ? Un peu, à vrai dire il savait que son père préférait son frère et il n'en voulait pas à son grand frère à près tout il l'adorait aussi . . .

_You're out there somewhere,  
>But i don't know if you care, at all,<br>It seems that you don't  
>It's as if the day will never come,<br>So you remain a complete unknown_

Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? Non, il se forçait à le croire mais il ne pouvait pas le détester . . . c'était son père, il ne le détesterait jamais, il détestait le fait qu'il soit absent, jamais là pour lui, mais l'homme en lui-même, il ne le haïssait pas…..

_I addressed this lett__er to "dear father"  
>I know you are a complete unknown<br>I guess it's better you don't bother  
>All our truth should be left alone<em>

_You're out there somewhere,  
>But i don't know if you care, at all,<br>It seems that you don't  
>It's as if the day will never come,<br>So you remain a complete unknown_

Oui, son père lui manquait.

Oui, il était en colère contre lui.

Oui, il aimerait le connaître un peu plus.

Oui, il voudrait le rencontrer.

Oui, il voudrait qu'il le serre dans ses bras.

Oui, vous avez compris, il avait besoin de lui, la seules chose qu'il souhaite c'est qu'on son père vienne.

Oui, tout ce qu'il veut c'est son père ~

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la fin de mon OS.<em>

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


End file.
